User blog:DeltaHorizon020/My First EP For A CM Candidate
Hello. I'm DeltaHorizon. Today I'm going to do my first effortpost for a candidate of this trope: Complete Monster. I've been interested to studying this trope and I would like to post a candidate for that trope. He's from a game called Criminal Case. If you don't know it. I'll tell you about the work. Without further ado. Here's my EP for this guy (Warning!!!!!! Spoilers Ahead): 'What's The Work' Criminal Case (frequently abbreviated to "CC") is a detective-themed hidden object game released on November 15, 2012 for Facebook,iOS and Android (Although the iOS version was released on August 28, 2014 while the Android version was released in April 15, 2015). In this game, the player acts as a detective to solve murders, locating relevant clues at crime scenes by clicking items in the scene. Rapid clue location is rewarded with greater scores; the player earns stars that can later be used as a type of currency for performing necessary tasks such as examining evidence and interrogating suspects. At the conclusion of each case, the player is presented with all the suspects and must arrest the one who fulfills each of the criteria gained throughout the investigation. If the decision is correct, the case is solved. To unlock the next case, the player is required to complete the solved case's post-indictment chapter—though this procedure does not have to be undertaken in any of the tutorial cases. There are also puzzle elements and various progression and bonus features integrated into the game. 'Who Is He' The candidate is from the Third Season of Criminal Case, Criminal Case: World Edition. His name is Ayush Patil. He is a 35-years old Sociology Professor in Case #21 of World Edition, Plagued by Death. He might be a little bit nice if I recall correctly. But it's just a facade. I'll tell him more about what did he do in that Certain Case...... 'What Has He Done' Spoiler Alert!!!!! Now in this case, A university student called Sunil'' Dhudwar was killed in the Shiva Temple when the city in Banglaore struck by a Sudden Epidemic. Ayush became a suspect after it was revealed he was the last person who called the victim on his phone. He was shocked to hear of Sunil's murder, saying he was one of his students; and though his main subject was science, he called him a bright boy. He called Sunil because he wanted to check on him with the recent disasters occurring, not knowing it would be the last time. Ayush was interrogated again regarding a message he wrote to the victim on his essay. Considering the underlying meaning behind the message, Marina offered to speak to the professor alongside the player. He said that while Sunil was smart when it came to science, he felt he knew nothing about sociology. Ayush said he believed he should be brilliant, but nothing he did showed him he understood and Ayush expected better from him. In the end, Ayush was found to be responsible for killing Sunil; as well as for unleashing the plague that struck Bangalore. Ayush denied involvement at first but soon admitted. Ayush was worried about the overpopulation in the world. Sunil told him about the virus. Taking this and the recent disasters as a sign, he got access to the virus in the university laboratory and unleashed it on Bangalore. Ayush said that he did not bother in finding a cure because his mission was complete. In court, Ayush felt no remorse about the loss of hundreds of lives due to his epidemic. Judge Adaku issued him a lifetime jail sentence. '''Freudian Excuse/Redeeming Qualities' Nada! He might be concerned about Sunil being murdered at first and also he's a little bit of a nice guy when we first met him. But at the end of the day, It was revealed that him being nice to the players is just a facade. His motives to kill Sunil was because he wanted to unleashing the plagues in Banglaore that could kill some people. And his motives for sending the plagues........Because he said that the World were facing Overpopulation problems. He also had a massive god complex, Saying that his doings will bring a new era and use Sociology as an excuse to do his bidding and he also has no remorse with his actions 'Heinous Standard' Okay, Let's talk about the Heinous Standard with Criminal Case......The game is about a detective investigating a murder. In that game, Sometimes the victims are actually an asshole but some of them are not. This case however, The victim himself isn't much of an asshole and Ayush's atrocities is pretty heinous enough in this game. But there are some heinous characters like the killer whose motives is for a thesis on latent murders or one of the killer heinous deeds consisted of murdering and money laundering. But I'm not sure if they could qualify due to Ayush's bodycount. You could discuss it if you want to. 'Final Verdict' Judging by his actions......I think he's a keeper. But I'm not sure yet. You could discuss it in Comment section if you want to. And yes, I'm still inexperienced to propose a CM candidate and sorry if some of the text were copy pasted and I have some poor grammars in my EP since this is the first time of me doing it soooo yeah :P '' Category:Blog posts